Win Some Lose Some
by PopALock
Summary: What happens when you stay out late at a party and go home in the dark. What if you came across Bakura and Marik on one of their night hunts. For Ryou and Malik things aren't looking good
1. Dark nights

Ok everyone, I hope you like and more will come.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou and Malik were walking down the street on their way home one late night. They were out from a party and ended up staying later then they had planned. So now they had to walk home in the dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura and Marik were walking together down the dark alley next to the street Ryou and Malik were on. They had just come out to play around in the dark, and just happened to catch the sound of voices.  
  
  
  
Walking their way over to the voices, they had to stop. In their way was two other guys, they had probably been out stalking before Bakura and Marik went out.  
  
They took out daggers and grinned. "You picked the wrong alleyway to come down punks."  
  
Bakura grunted and looked to Marik, they both pulled out their daggers and grinned at each other. "No I think it's you that picked the wrong day to find us." With that Marik threw on of his daggers straight into one of the guys chest. "Oops."   
  
They guy let out a painful howl and soon died. The other one looked down at his dead friend and growled. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
Bakura stared him down. "Try me."  
  
The guy lunged out at Bakura. Bakura simply grunted again and moved to the side, letting the men fall. He dropped down and landed a knee into the men's back. A loud crack echoed threw the alley and the men died.  
  
Marik walked over to the men he killed and pulled his knife out. He watched the blood drip from it then turned to Bakura. "Shall we continue."   
  
Ryou and Malik were froze in front the alleyway. They had both witnessed the fight and were to deep in shock to move, till they noticed that the killers were coming in their direction. "Come on Ryou, let's run for it."  
  
Ryou was froze in fear and didn't know what to do. He just stood there shaking and slowly backing up.   
  
Bakura appeared in front of Ryou and could only grin wickedly. "Well you're a cute one." Bakura looked into Ryou's eyes and laughed as he saw the fear. "I love that look."  
  
Ryou started to back up more un till he hit Marik. He looked up at him and cowered down low.   
  
Malik had been slowly backing up till he was out of sight but reappeared seeing his friend in trouble. He ran and lunged at Marik. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!"   
  
Marik chucked and ducked, leaving Malik to fly into Bakura's arms. Bakura restrained him and looked down. "Well now, I see we have a active one here." He put him down then pushed him into Marik's arms.   
  
"What should we do with them Bakura?" Bakura looked down at both of them, Ryou shivering and crying and then to Malik, trying to fight himself free. "I rather do like them. I say we take them."  
  
Marik grinned as wickedly as Bakura. "I like that idea." He picked up Malik and then watched Bakura throw Ryou over his shoulder.  
  
Malik still fought and screamed at Marik. "Let us go you stupid mother fuckers!" Bakura looked back at Marik. "You have a mouthy one there, you better watch him close."  
  
Ryou kept still, scared to move and scared to fight. He was just being able to be heard. He whispered and mumbled near Bakura's ear. "P-…p-please…l-l-let…..m-me…go…p-please…" Bakura grunted and looked over to him. "I don't wanna hear that-" He pinched Ryou's leg hard enough to make him scream. "-that's what I want."  
  
After that it was a pretty quite walk back home, besides Malik trying to bite and cuss Marik out. 


	2. So it begins

"Give the people what they want!"   
  
A good quote and I'm going to follow it. So here is chapter 2, much better then the first and I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story, darn  
  
Thanks for the reviews, I want more this time, lol.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Malik groaned and started to stir around in his sleep. He turned over mumbling about something kept on biting him, but as he bumped into something warm he jumped awake. "Who? What? You….AHHHHHH!"   
  
He fell out of the bed with a loud thud and looked around. He peered up over the bed and spotted Ryou, still lying in a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
He stood up and looked more closely around the room. "This isn't mine or Ryou's room for sure….so it….it wasn't a dream?!?"  
  
His breathing started to become heavier as he thought more and more about what had happened last night. He started to panic and grabbed Ryou. "Ryou…Ryou…wake up. We gotta get outta here."  
  
"And where are ya'll gonna go?" Marik had slipped in unnoticed until he tapped Malik's shoulder. Malik squeaked and leaped up high in surprise.  
  
"Shit…" Malik moved back until he came in touch with the wall. "N-n-no, w-why did ya'll d-do this…" He spoke in a shaking voice.  
  
Another squeak was heard and Marik shot his head in Ryou's direction. "Oh look, the baby has awoken." Ryou pulled his knees to his chest and started to sob quietly.   
  
Marik grunted and looked back over to Malik, he has cornered himself and was shaking slightly. Marik grinned and walked over to him, placing a hand on either side of his head. Making sure Malik would not be able to escape, he started to lean down toward Malik's face when a sudden sliver flash passed in front of his face. He was now staring at his own reflection from one of Bakura's daggers.  
  
Bakura looked down over at Marik, pretty pissed off. "If you ever make him cry again, you better start running."  
  
"Geez Bakura-" Marik straightened himself up and walked over to him. "-you really should relax."  
  
Bakura clenched his fist together and swung out. Knocking Marik in the jaw and to the ground. "If you EVER tell me what to do again…" He trailed off seeing Ryou shaking now.  
  
"Hey that actually hurt Bakura." Marik complained.  
  
"Pussy shit." Bakura mumbled as he walked over to Ryou. He softly touches Ryou's hair, making Ryou squeak again and bury his head deeper into his knees. Malik stepped up and glared at Bakura. "Stay away from him."   
  
Marik made an attempt to stand and grab Malik, but didn't get to far. As Bakura walked past him and pushed him to the floor again. He walked over to Malik and glared. "What did you just say to me."   
  
Malik moved back with each step forward Bakura made. He looked down at his feet for a second then gathered his courage and looked up. "I s-said, leave h-him a-alone." He tried not to sound so scared but flailed.  
  
Bakura raised his hand up to strike out at him but Marik had caught his swing. "Let go Marik, I'm in no mood for this." He kept his eyes on the small boy and then to Marik.  
  
"Then go hurt your own bitch, and leave mine alone!" Bakura glared even harder at Marik, but backed off. He walked back over to Ryou and picked him up. "You shall come with me, little one. We need to learn more about each other, and stop crying."  
  
Ryou looked up at Bakura and had thought he seen something in Bakura's eyes, but pushed it away. "P-please…" Bakura just took him out the room, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Marik looked down at Malik, who looked a little more then shocked at what all happened so fast. Marik could only grin. "And that leaves only us…" 


	3. TO ALL MY PEOPLE!

Sorry about being late with the chapters and all…but please can u wait just a few more days. I think by Friday or Saturday it should be up, and I promise for the weekend I'll put up 2 chapters 4 u.  
  
Anyways, thanks for the reviews, o and tell me if u want Bakura to be nice to Ryou and wait for Ryou to really like and trust him before he screws Ryou. Or you want him to do it now…ur choice.  
  
TTYL. 


	4. I know you like it

            Sorry again about the late chapter, but now here it is. 

            Mawhahahahahahaha…..*cough* oh yeah, poor Ryou.

            Have fun, AND REVIEW!

            Bakura carried Ryou to his room and shut the door. He placed him on his bed and sat next to him.

            Ryou sniffed again and curled back into a ball. //I must pull myself together, I can figure away out of this. // He looked up when he felt the bed move and spotted Bakura eyeing him down and moving closer to him. He squeaked and curled up tighter.

            Bakura moved on top of Ryou with an arm and a leg on either side of him. He grinned all the more wickedly as he heard Ryou sob and try to protect himself. "Oh come now. I'm not all that bad." He chuckled a bit and yanked Ryou's hair, forcing him to look into Bakura's eyes.

            Ryou screamed in shock and pain and, to his and Bakura's surprise, he actually glared at Bakura. He sniffed back the last of his tears. "Just w-wait till Mmalik gets here, t-then you'll be s-sorry."

            Bakura burst into a fit of laughter. He let Ryou go to hold his chest, between the laughs he spoke. "Well…I don't….think he will….be back for….awhile now…"

            Ryou growled and continued to glare at Bakura. "You just wait." He mumbled to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Get up you little bitch!" Marik screamed as he yanked Malik to his feet. Malik was still struggling to get away trying not to let himself be pulled and pushed around.

            "I'm not gonna listen to a big dick like you!" He pulled away from his grasp and made a run for the door. He got as far as placing his hand on the knob before a dagger went into his wrist. Malik screamed in pain and tried to pull the dagger out of him but failed. 

            Marik to his time walking over to the screaming Malik. "Good luck trying to get it out. I never trained all my life away in killing people for nothing." He smirked and twisted the dagger then pulled it out of Malik. His smirk grew has another scream came from him. 

            Malik clutched his bleeding arm and looked up at Mark. "Bastrad!"

            Marik shrugged his shoulders and walked away. He walked to a large cabinet while speaking. "Yeah, and try that stunt again and more then your hand will be bleeding." Opening the closet he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a piece of cloth. He shut the cabinet doors and walked back to Malik. Kneeling down in front of him he held out his hand. "Give me your wrist." He spoke in a firm voice with a still serious face.

            Malik looked up still at Marik and kept his hand clutched tight to his chest. He stayed frozen not wanting to trust him but slowly put his hand out to Marik. 

            Marik grabbed his elbow an yanked him closer. He trapped Malik's arm between his elbow and knee so where Malik couldn't pull away. He took the piece of cloth and wrapped it into a thin layer around his wrist. He pulled it tight, making Malik scream again in the process. "There." He stood up and yanked Malik again to his feet and pushed him into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bakura had stopped his laughing and was on top of Ryou again. He had Ryou laying out straight on his back and was sitting on his legs, he was trying to pull Ryou's shirt off but Ryou was still fighting with his hands. Bakura was now getting more and more aggravated, he cocked his hand back and gave Ryou a hard pop to the jaw.

            Ryou froze and clasped his hands to his mouth in mostly shock. This gave Bakura the time he needed and ripped Ryou's shirt off. He took his own off then slowly trailed his hands down Ryou's body and to the lining of his pants.

            Recovering from the blow he started fighting again. He took his hands away from his mouth, revealing the trail of blood rolling down his neck. "S-stop!"

            Bakura had seen the blood and leaned down to lick it. He slid his tongue up Ryou's neck and still up to his mouth. He lingered his tongue on Ryou's lips till he forced it into his mouth. Exploring all inside Ryou's mouth and continuing his hand trail to Ryou's pants zipper, pulling them off. 

            Ryou kept on struggling till he had almost lost all hope. He was trying to pull away from Bakura's mouth but he wouldn't let him.

            Bakura didn't want to pull away; he wanted to taste the metallic and spicy mix of Ryou's mouth. He licked away inside Ryou's mouth, making sure to get every sweet taste of blood there was. He had to pull away though after he felt Ryou's body suddenly relax, Ryou needed air. Releasing Ryou's mouth he watched as Ryou gasped for breath and closed his eyes. He looked down all over Ryou's body and smirked as he pulled the last thing off of Ryou, his boxers. "You are just to damn sexy for your own good little Ryou."

            Ryou continued gasping for air and slowly opened his eyes. // ok I think this is the lack of air talking now but he looks really sexy too, grinning like that. Now I no I always have liked the way I looked, and the fact that he looks the same as me isn't helping.// 

            Bakura ran his fingers down Ryou's body again and stoked his length. He grinned more as he earned a gasped from Ryou, so he kept on doing it. He would trace around Ryou's length then squeeze it lightly, then go back teasing it. 

            Ryou bucked and groaned every time Bakura did his and he became harder and harder each touch. He gave up all forms of struggling and gave in to Bakura's molesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Marik, with some difficulty, had dragged and stripped Malik of his clothes and had him in the shower. Marik held the struggling boy against the shower wall and laughed evilly as he cuffed his hands together and pulled them above his head and onto the showerhead.

            Malik kept screaming insults at Marik as water dripped down his face and farther down his body. Marik stood back and admired the beautiful seen in front of him. Marik quickly moved toward him and pinned him to the shower wall. He pressed his body against Malik's and grinned wickedly. "You know what I'm gonna do to you-" He spoke into Malik's ear. "-You are just so beautiful that I'm gonna have to fuck you even harder."

            "If you think I'm so beautiful then why would you hurt me?"

            Marik smirked and grabbed Malik's already hard dick. "Cause I can tell you are in joying this." 

            Malik moaned at his touch. "No fair." He mumbled to himself.

            Marik laughed and stroked him rougher. He wanted to hear more of that. He wanted to hear him scream. "You like this rough stuff huh." He gave him another tight squeeze. 

            Malik screamed and bucked his hips into Marik's hands. 

            Marik took him off the showerhead and pulled him into a corner. He turned Malik so where his back was to him and placed his hard cock at his entrance. "Ready to see what rough really is." He whispered into his and bit down into Malik's neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*sigh*~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bakura quickly lost his pants and boxers and spread Ryou's legs apart. Ryou closed his eyes scared of what was coming. 

            Bakura reached for some gel he always kept on the dresser and poured some on his hand. He didn't bother stretching Ryou; he only lathered himself up and thrust in.

            Ryou screamed out in pain and tensed up. Two tears trailed down the side of his face and his hands twitched.

            "Relax or it will hurt worse little one." He leaned down again and licked the tears away. "Open your eyes and watch me." He thrust in again but a little softer this time. He ran his hands up and down Ryou's length still, trying to get his attention away from the pain.

            Ryou did as he was told and opened his watery eyes. He looked into Bakura's with pain and fear and groaned. He forced himself to relax and paid attention to Bakura's caresses.

            After a few more thrust he met his climax and shot his seed into Ryou with a loud grunt. He squeezed Ryou tighter making him cum into his hand. Bakura pulled out and laided out on the bed.                        

            Ryou panted heavily and closed his eyes. He fell asleep rather quickly, leaving Bakura to only drift off soon after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Marik slammed hard into Malik, making him scream and buck forward into Marik's awaiting hands. Marik thrust into him hard and squeezed at his cock hard. Every thrust and squeeze earned Marik the most wonderful sounds.

            Malik screamed every time and it didn't take long till he cummed into Marik's hands. The tightness against Marik's hard-on made Marik climax right after. He groaned and pulled away panting as the pleasure slowly wore off and the water dripped down their bodies. 

            Both stepped out and Malik grabbed a towel. Marik turned off the water and grabbed a towel too. He walked out leaving Malik alone and tired. Malik had no choice but to follow Marik out and into the bed with him. He stayed toward the edge till he felt Marik's arm pull him close to his chest. Malik was to tried to fight back so he let himself be pinned and fell asleep. Marik soon dozed off too.

Sorry about how the ending ended, but I was getting tired of the long chapter.


	5. Findings

Ok, ok really sorry again about the lateness in my stories but isn't it worth it.?  
  
Anyway, I am gonna put up a chapter every weekend maybe I can get 2 in if I feel like it, but anyway on with the chappy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou awoke the next morning feeling more then a little sore. He groaned and turned over, but noticed that the warm body he had been sleeping with was gone. He peeked an eye open and groaned again. After giving a good look of the room he noticed that the door was left open. He quickly sat up, ignoring the pain in his lower half, and got off the bed. He grabbed his boxers and pants and slipped them back on then looked out the door.  
  
He looked to his left and seen a corner rounding off to somewhere then looked to the right. He saw three other doors and walked to the closest one. Jiggling the handle he let go since it was locked.  
  
Ryou walked farther down to the other door and turned the hand. It was unlocked and he peeked in. "Oh." He said to himself as he looked at the kitchen. Ignoring a few bloodly handprints on the cabinets and chairs, it was basically a normal kitchen.   
  
As Ryou was to engross in looking threw the kitchen. The door he had tried before had opened and along came Marik looking out at Ryou. Marik had stalked quietly near Ryou and grinned wickedly as he spoke. "Enjoying your tour."   
  
When Ryou heard the voice of another he had turned around and jumped out of his skin. He tried to back away but tripped over himself and fell on his butt. He placed a hand over his heart looking up at Marik, who was laughing his ass off. "That's….not…funny…." He spoke threw pants. "I think…my heart…skipped a beat."  
  
Marik laughed even more as he stepped over Ryou and into the kitchen. Ryou stood up and rubbed his butt. //Well that didn't help my ass much.//   
  
"I see you had fun." Marik said as he pulled out some cookies from the cabinet.  
  
"Having fun my ass, ya'll are bloodly rapist." He walked out the kitchen not catching what Marik said back as he slammed the door.  
  
"Exactly."   
  
Ryou figured that if Marik was out of his room then he could find Malik. He walked into Marik's room, and sure enough there Malik was alone on the bed. He rushed over to him and shook him awake.   
  
Malik groaned and opened his eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
"Malik wake up it's me, Ryou, we gotta get out of here!" Ryou shook Malik more to wake him up.  
  
Malik pushed Ryou hands away. "Alright, al-" He was cut off by a yawn. "-right" He finished and stood up from the bed. "Ra, my ass hurts." He grabbed his pants and slipped them on. "Where's the two?"   
  
"The golden haired one is in the kitchen and I don't know where Bakura is…and what happened to your hand?" Ryou stated as he seen it had a bandage around it.  
  
Malik looked at it. // Wow, he actually bandaged it up for me. That's weird.// "Oh, it's nothing I'll be fine." Malik started his way out the door.  
  
Ryou shrugged and followed Malik out.  
  
They both sneaked past the kitchen and rounded the corner Ryou had spotted earlier. "Is that the way out?" Ryou questioned Malik. "Well there's only one way to find out." He stepped forward and touched the knob. Malik screamed in as he felt a wave of electricity run threw him. He let go and looked at the door to Ryou and to his hand. "What the fuck!?!"  
  
"Well that would be called a spell." Bakura spoke as he appeared behind Ryou.   
  
Ryou jumped and was about to move back, but Bakura caught him first and held him still. One hand on his waist and the other gripping his hair. "Let go!" Ryou screamed as he tried to fight Bakura off.  
  
Bakura held him firmly in place while looking at Malik.  
  
Marik came out of the kitchen hearing all the commotion. He had a cookie in his mouth, a cookie in one hand, and a glass of milk in the other. He took the cookie out his mouth and spoke. "Ooooooh. They found the spell." He grinned and swallowed some more cookie. "Malik, how bout you strip and show us your dick."  
  
Malik looked at Marik like he was stupid. "Why?"  
  
"It will solve your door problem."  
  
Malik looked confused but turned around to face a corner and unzipped his pants. "AH! What the bloodly fuck?!?" Malik was referring to the golden colored ban around his groin. It looked as though someone had painted a perfect golden circle around the base of his dick and marked the front with an M.  
  
Marik laughed after he finished off his cookies and milk. He set the glass down and walked closer to Malik, who still had his back turned to Marik. Marik placed an arm around Malik's waist and into his pants. Malik tilted his head back onto Marik's shoulder as he squeezed his cock. "I feel like having more fun." Marik whispered into Malik's ear with a grin.  
  
Malik smiled. "Well can I at least eat first, I'm hungry." Marik nodded and let go of Malik. "Sure, wait in my room."  
  
Ryou watched in horror. "Malik! How could you!" Ryou was in disbelief as he had seen Malik agreeing to basically let Marik fuck his brains out.  
  
Malik looked back in shrugged. "Ryou, ever since the first day we met you have always known me to be a pleasure hunter. Why stop and let it be forced on you when you can take advantage of it." With that Malik turned and walked off. Marik walked away too, back into the kitchen.  
  
Ryou's eyes stayed in a bit of shock when fell to his feet. He sighed and his legs failed to support him. He fell into Bakura's grasp and looked up to Bakura with teary eyes. "He was all I had left." Ryou spoke barely above a whisper.   
  
Bakura ignored it and spoke. "Well I think I can go for a shower, how bout you?" Bakura didn't even bother waiting for an answer has he started walking to his room.  
  
Ryou only nodded a yes. // It can't get any worse then this so what could hurt.//  
  
"Oh and by the way. You have a mark too, little Ryou. Yours is Silver with a gold B on it."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, I thought that that was a rather boring chapter but the next is really awesome, but I won't do it till I get 10 more reviews. 


End file.
